Hell Hath No Fury
by moonlitgddss
Summary: An inmate becomes a wrestler, quickly rises to fame... Trust issues among the coworkers, can they trust this recently released convict?Why was she in prison in the first place?Will she become involved with the thug who doesn't give a rat's ass? CenaOC
1. I'm getting out soon

-1**DISCLAIMER:**

I'm only going to say this once cuz I would hate to restate this over and over for every new chapter. I do NOT own anything with the exception of one character by the name of Vic of Fury. I do not own WWE or anyone associated to them.

**Author's note:**

Hey, this is my first stab at fan fiction so I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing. I don't know that much about wrestling because I'm only now getting back into it. ( I used to watch it when I was younger when there was generation x, the rock and china…so yea forgive me for my lack of knowledge. But feel free to help me out if you wish but pleaz, if you hate it don't send me any messages that you do, cuz it will only be a waste of your time and mine. Now in this story, wrestling is real, and so are the storylines, even though I probably don't know much of them. There will be foul language and a possibility of sexual content though I haven't fully decided on that yet, but I will make sure there is a warning if I do for those of you who aren't into those things. And of course there is violence, duh, I mean it IS wrestling!

**HELL HATH NO FURY**

Chapter One: I'm getting out soon

(No one's point of view)

"I know none of you are very happy with me right now, what with calling this meeting at the last minute," Vince McMahon paused, listening to the various groans emanating from some of the wrestlers scattered around the ring, " but I have some news I want to share with you all. I have a friend, who happens to be a warden here in Utah, and he introduced me to someone I believe has the potential to due well in-"

Vince was interrupted by dozens of security guards filing into the arena, one posted at every possible exit, each of them carrying some sort of weapon. One man made his decent down the ramp heading straight towards Vince, who met him half way only to talk in whispered tones. By now all the wrestles were in a frenzy trying to guess what the hell was going on… Then, there was silence.

Everyone remained quiet as their attention was focused on the young woman being escorted down the ramp by four guards. She had on the usual bright orange prison uniform, only the materials to form the sleeves and pants had been torn off, and she had cuffs chained around her wrists and ankles.

Compared to her captures, she was extremely small, barely reaching their chest at full height. As she was escorted down the ramp, she held her head high , while her long black her swung in a braid that reached her waist.

The murmurs began again as soon as McMahon started to make his way back to the center of the ring. " It seems my guests came earlier as I expected them to. I'd like you all to meet inmate 7935 of the Las Vegas Women's Correctional Facility, otherwise known as Vic…" he motioned to the woman who was now being released of her hand and ankle cuffs only to be escorted into the ring. "She will be joining us as a WWE Diva as soon as she's finished her sentence, which is in three weeks roughly… Now, I thought that since we were in town, she could get a first hand experience of what it will be like when she begins working with us. So, would anyone like to be the first to step into the ring with Fury?"

" ' Fury?'" Vic questioned with a raised eyebrow. Some of the wrestlers look at her funny, it was the first time she had spoken a word since she had arrived.

"Yes, I'm afraid there's already a diva that goes by Victoria. So, we had to come up come up with a nickname for you. After talking to some of your fellow inmates, the name seemed to suit you, especially after I found out the reason why you were sentenced to prison in the first place. Haven't you heard of the Furies from Greek mythology?" She nodded. " Well, that's how we came up with the nickname Fury… it was that or Inmate" he finished.

"Whatever…" was her only response.

"So," Vince continued, " who would like to welcome Fury with her first official wrestling match… Girls, would any of you like to have the honor?"

" I will…" a woman with red/black, short hair said, while making her way to the center of the ring. Vic looked at her skeptically as she lowered herself through the ropes.

"Very good, Victoria," Vince smirked. He had actually been counting on her to volunteer, what with all her arrogance there was no way she wouldn't waist any time in letting the new girl know who was top dog - or bitch in this case. Though Victoria has yet to become the WWE Women's Champion, she was currently the bulkiest woman on either Smackdown or Raw. While she stood at maybe 5'7" (A/N: I don't know for sure I'm just guessing) Vic, or rather Fury, only stood at about 5'2"…

"Wait just a damn minute…" the wrestler now known as Fury began, turning around to lean on the ropes to stare down at the man who appeared to be the man in charge of the security guards. " I'm getting out in three weeks from that hell whole, and your telling me just to fight some random chick? Well, you can go fuck yourself 'cause I'm not gonna risk my freedom for this bitch!"

"Now, Vic-" the warden started, only to be silenced by shock as Victoria began to attack Fury as her back was turned, sending her to the floor of the ring. Grabbing her long braid, Victoria brought her to her feet to send her into the ropes. Candice cheered her on as she was preparing a clothesline, but instead was tackled by the small woman. Everyone could see the reason why she was deemed 'Fury' by the look in her eyes as she began to through punches into her opponent.

Victoria, finally coming to her senses after reeling from the force of the tackle, was able to literally through Fury across the ring, which in itself was an easy feat considering how small her opponent was.

It went back and forth like this for what seemed like hours, though it was only ten minutes or so. Somehow, Victoria had finally gotten the upper hand sending the newbie to rest on all fours. By this time, most of the wrestlers had began to cheer her on, only to fuel Victoria's rage. Just as she was about to deliver a kick to her opponent's head, Fury struggled into a handstand to wrap her legs around the Diva's throat, only to squeeze her thighs, restricting any air supply.

Trying to grip the other woman's thighs so to get air into her lungs, Victoria slowly began to lower herself to the floor to eventually pass out from lack of air.

Fury released her throat to let her breathe, slowly made her way out of the ring to stand in front of her warden.

"I had better not get extra time for this…" she said while raising her wrists willingly to the guard directly to the right of her so that he could set the cuffs in place again.

"First, may I say congrats on your victory," he started only to cough as Fury glared at him. " Second, as I was about to say before you were attacked, that as long as you didn't seriously would or kill any one, nothing would be held against you."

"Good," was her only response.

"Well, Fury," Vince said after shaking her hand, " it looks as though your going to have a wonderful career here at WWE. As soon as your released and have spent some time with your family and friends, get in contact with us and we'll set you up with airplane tickets to wherever we currently based at that time. I'm looking forward to working with you."

With that, Vic was again escorted by the guards up the ramp. Only this time, instead of eerie silence when she had first entered, there was applause from the wrestlers as they watched their new co-worker exit the arena.

There was only one thought going through the small inmate's head…

_**What the hell have I gotten myself into now?**_


	2. Truth and Freedom

-1**DISCLAIMER:**

Same as ch. 1

**HELL HATH NO FURY**

Chapter 2: Truth and Freedom

(After the meeting with John)

_**Wow…**_

That was the only thought that had been going through the champ's mind ever since he had left the so called meeting the Vince had called. John Cena had been as shocked as everyone else when the guards had stormed into the arena. He was even more surprised to see the addition to the WWE women's division, especially since she was probably the smallest woman he had ever seen, not to mention the most beautiful…

_**…Wow… **_John thought again. He just couldn't seem to get that girl out of his mind! **_She was amazing! Not only is she beautiful, and she can hold her own against anyone I bet…_**

Trish Stratus, the current Women's Champion, was sitting beside John in the passenger seat while he maneuvered the rental car out of the parking lot and headed towards the hotel they were staying at. John had met Trish after he transferred in from the OVW. At first he was trying to get her to go on a date with him, she had agreed almost instantly. But, after the first date, the two knew without a doubt that they could never be anything but friends. So that's what they were now, the best of friends!

The blond diva sat there, studying her best friend. He had been uncharacteristically quiet, and that wasn't like him. By now he would have made some stupid remark about how the other male wrestlers were already planning to get into the newest diva's pants. Although John was a "thug", he wasn't into the whole "using women for sex" thing. He didn't have one night stands with any of the chicks who would throw themselves at him. Sure, he would flirt and go out on dates, which was very rare, but as far as she knew that's all there ever was.

**_Hmmm… I wonder…._** Trish thought. "You like her don't you?" she finally asked. It had been ten minutes now, and quite frankly the silence was getting to her.

It took a moment for John to realize that Trish had said something. "Sorry , what?" he questioned.

Trish giggled, " You're really hooked on her aren't you?" She only giggled more as John's ears started to turn red. " Man, you haven't even met her and you're crushin' on her! Awe, that's so cute…" she started to laugh when John shot her a look

" I am not cute… handsome, gorgeous, incredibly sexy, yes," he continued, " but, I am not cute!" He finally pulled into the parking lot at the hotel they were staying at and got out of the car, only to wait at the lobby doors for Trish to get out so he could lock the care.

"Admit it, you think she's hot!" She challenged while they waited for the elevator.

"Okay, what if I do, it's not a crime!" He replied , feeling his cheeks begin to burn a bit. This caused Trish to go into a new giggle fit. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry," Trish began, trying to stop the remaining giggles, " it's not funny. It's just that you've never really got this worked up over a girl before, at least not as long as I've known you. But, because I love you like a brother, I'm gonna hook you up!"

"Really and how are you going to that?" He asked skeptically, " And, what makes you think I need _your_ help?"

"Fine, be that way… It just so happens that _Vince_ asked _me_ to go pick _her_ up and be her escort _and_ roommate so that she won't feel so alone and get to know someone!" she said, making sure to exaggerate some words to get the point into John's head, while she retrieved her key. "I was going to introduce you to her, after I go get her and bring her back to travel with us… but since you don't need any help, you're on your own!" She opened the door, and walked into her room slamming the door in John's face.

"Damn it!" John yelled. He'd have to get Trish to introduce him to her….**_ DAMN IT!_** he thought… He walked a passed a few more doors and opened the door to his hotel room. His roommate wasn't there… **_Thank god!_** He wanted to have some time to think to himself…and yet again, his thoughts returned to the small woman…

_**I wonder what color her eyes are? I was sitting so far away I didn't really notice… **_

_**Yeah, that's because you couldn't get you eyes off her ass!**_

_**Shut up!**_

_**You know it's true! Oh God, now I'm talking to myself…**_

(Three weeks later with Vic)

_**One more hour… Only ONE MORE HOUR!**_

Ever since she woke up this morning, this was all she was doing. Just staring at the clock on the wall down the hall, counting off the hours until two… Today was the day she was getting out… Finally, after fives years of restrictions, bad food, and smelly mattresses, she was getting out!

She had been driving the other inmates crazy, with all her pacing. It's not that anyone hated her, on the contrary everyone loved her… Hell, some were even in love with her. In fact, some had tried hitting on her. When this happened she usually smiled at them, and told them she was sorry she didn't swing that way. Vic was a weird one alright, she wasn't even suppose to be there, at least that's what everyone thought after hearing why she was there. The guards respected her because she never caused trouble, and in some instances had even stopped trouble from happening. The inmates respected her because she never judged them after they told her their stories, and some of them were pretty bad, instead she said that who they were now was more important than who they were when they had committed their crimes.

"Will you sit your fucking ass down? Your making me dizzy!" A woman in the cell across the hall yelled. Causing everyone to murmur in agreement…

Vic smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry I can't seem to sit still!" She started to do push ups in order to put the other minds at rest. Though, she often gave off the tough "I'll kick your ass" attitude, she really didn't act like that in person. It was simply a defense mechanism against the society that condemned her simply because she was sentenced to prison. She was very easy going kind of girl… the girl next door who happened to wear steel toe boots and carry brass knuckles in her pockets just in case. But, know one really knew that was who she really was.

Before she knew it… two o'clock rolled around, and the warden was unlocking the door to the cell, startling Vic who had been concentrating working out. She looked up and smiled brightly as the warden stepped aside to let her out. As she was escorted out towards the front office to retrieve her personal belongings, there were shouts from the other girls in the cells. Some were good byes and good lucks, some were requests to keep in touch, others asking her to look them up if she decided the male ego was to much for her. All anyone could here was her laughter as she was escorted out.

The legalities were over, and there she stood at the door. Simply staring at the handle. **_I'm free…_** It had finally gotten through her thick skull that she was free. She looked back and saw most the guards were watching her with smiles on their faces. Finally, she opened the double doors, quickly shielding her eyes form the bright sun….

She frowned as she spotted a woman a few inches taller than her with shoulder length brown hair and a pair of designer sunglasses perched on her nose, as she stood beside a blue convertible mustang. **_Alian would never part with her car…_** Vic thought. (A/N: not Alien it's pronounced Ali-an)

"What?" Alian asked after being stared at by her friend for a few more minutes. Vic smiled and launched herself at her friend.

"I'm sorry, it was just that I was expecting…" she trailed off looking at the ground. She had thought her parents would have come to their senses by now. She thought they would have forgiven her by now.

"Vic don't you dare think about those bitches who happened to be your biological parents. They should be proud of what you did, I mean… yea, sure you acted without thinking but look at what you had stumbled upon! They should be proud that you didn't ignore-"

"It's okay, Alian. I should have expected it really. Let's just forget it ever happened, the sooner the better." Alain nodded and walked around the car to get into the driver's seat.

Vic turned around to gaze at the walls that had kept her a prisoner for the last five years, the walls that had become her home. The people within those walls had quickly become her family after her own had abandoned her. She opened the passenger door and got into the mustang. She was going to spend two weeks with Alain before she would call Vince McMahon. She wanted to try to get in touch with her family and see if there was anything that could be done to bring them back together…


	3. Goodbye and Hello

-1**DISLCAIMER: **Same as chapter one

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I just wanna say sorry it took a while a lot of thing are going on at the moment. Thanks for the reviews you guys it means a lot! SMOOCHES

**HELL HATH NO FURY**

Chapter 3: Goodbye and Hello

(With Vic)

_SLAM!_ Vic flinched slightly as the door was slammed in her face before she had even had the chance to get a glimpse of who opened it. It had been a week since her best friend had picked her up from prison. She had tried several times to call her parents, but had failed to actually speak one word to them as they always hung up after hearing her voice. She had decided that she would give them one last chance to accept her before she too would turn her back on them.

"So, that's the way you want it…" she yelled at the door, hoping that the people she had called parents were listening. "Then so be it, you no longer have a daughter anymore. I only hope you can live with yourselves, knowing that you abandoned your own flesh and blood."

She turned her back on what was once her home, her family, her place in life… and simply walked away.

She got into the car where Alian was waiting in the driver's seat. She didn't turn the car on, she didn't do anything except stare at her best friend, her sister, waiting for something.

Vic turned to her suddenly tears running down her cheek… "You're all I have left now, Al… You're the only family I have left in the world…" she sobbed, not knowing what else to say as she was suddenly struck with a strong wave of grief.

Alian stayed silent as she reached across the seats the put her arms around Vic, letting her cry on her shoulder while she rubbed her back. "It's okay, shhhh, everything's going to be fine… You don't need them, because you'll always have me. I would never turn my back on you, especially after what you did for me! If it weren't for what you did-"

"No, Al, don't bring that up again! It's over and done with… We never need to bring it up ever again! I did what I did because there was nothing else I could, or would have done… Now let's forget it ever happened!" Vic interrupted. She wasn't sobbing any more, she was livid, thinking about everything that had happened in the last five or six years… She quickly clamed down after she saw the look on Alian's face. She sighed. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you…"

"It's alright, I forgive you. I can't imagine what you might be feeling at the moment. Why don't you let me go and beat the shit out of the so called family of yours? Give me fifteen minutes, okay?" She opened the door of the car, only to stop as a laughing Vic grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry about them, they'll regret what they've done when they find out how rich and famous I'll become!" Vic laughed.

"If you say so… Why don't we go get some ice cream?" Al asked while she started the car, "Then we can get you a cell phone! That way while your on the road you can tell me which wrestlers have a nice ass, and all that juicy stuff!" The two laughed as Alian drove away.

(Later That Week With Vic)

Vic was sitting on the couch in Alian's apartment… Well, their apartment now, seeing as Vic had moved in with her.

_**I'm so bored… there's nothing to do! **_Vic thought to herself. _**I need to find something to do… HEY!**_She got up and started rummaging through the draws.

"Where is it, DAMMIT? AHA!" She shouted holding up a small piece of paper in the air. It was Vince McMahon's business card that he had slipped to her during their first meeting. She had yet to contact him.

**_Now would be the perfect time to get this over with…_** she thought to herself.

She picked up her new cell phone and called the number on the card. It rang for several moments before she heard the sound of someone picking up the other end of the phone. _" Vince McMahon's office, how may I help you?" _A woman asked.

" Yes, I need to speak with Mr. McMahon, please."

_" Your name please."_

" Vic…"

_" Alright, let me see if he's available."_

The line went blank for a moment. She sighed as she heard the tacky music, signaling that she had been put on hold. She sat and listened to that annoying music for the next five minutes.

_" McMahon." _came the voice of the wrestling tycoon.

" As rich as you are, couldn't you afford to have better music when people are on hold?" Vic asked, bringing out a laugh from the business man.

_" I'll have to get right on that. So, how's life now that you're out, Vic?"_

She paused a moment," It's okay, I guess… I'm still getting used to itagain. I was having some issues last week, but it's getting better…"

_" Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but I am glad that you called. There is something I wanted to discuss with you." _Vince paused, _" I was thinking about sending Trish over to where your staying for a week before you come out on the road with us. She's going to be your roommate and I thought it would be best if the two of you would get a chance to know each other so it won't be that awkward on the road for you."_ There was a long silence that followed.

" That sounds like a great idea, Mr. McMahon. It's really nice of you to think of that…" Vic replied.

_" Please, call me Vince. So, then I'll set everything up. Do you mind if she stays with you? If not I can always find a hotel room that's close."_

" No, I don't mind at all."

_" Alright, then do you have a number where we can reach you?" _Vic gave him her cell phone number. _" Ok then, I'm going to schedule the flight for Monday. I'll also go ahead and give Trish your number as well, so she can get a hold of you, alright?"_

" Yes, that's great. Thank you again, Vince, it's not everyday a convict gets a great opportunity like this. Especially right after they get out of the joint… It really means a lot."

_" You're very welcome, Vic. I'm looking forward to working with Fury! Have a nice evening."_

Vic laughed, "You too. Bye."

(With Trish)

Trish had just gotten off the phone with Vince, and she was shocked. He was giving her the week off so she could get to know the new diva, and her soon to be roommate. **_I have to admit, it's a great idea… I didn't think Vince had a heart…hmmm something else to think about._** She pulled out her suit cases from under her bed and started the long process of packing. She wasn't scheduled to leave until Monday, which gave her two days, but she figured she'd get most of it done now, so she didn't have to wait till the last minute.

_Knock, knock, knock…_ Trish jumped , "Just a minute!" she yelled as she zipped up her first suit case. She opened the door to find none other than the blue-eyed dimpled man who had been bugging her for the last two weeks.

"Make yourself right at home…" She said rolling her eyes. John turned around to smirk at her, while she closed the door.

"Where are you going? Don't you have some promos this week?" He questioned after seeing her closed suit case on her bed.

"Vince gave me the week off…" she said, as if it were no big deal.

"Why?"

"Its none of your business!"

"Come on, you know your dying to tell me!"

"Not telling…"

"Don't make me make you tell me!" John warned.

"Yeah, like you could!" she said, sticking her tongue out at John.

"Oh, THAT'S IT!" He made a grab for the blonde woman , only to toss her on the bed and tickle her.

"HAHAHA… JOHN STOP… HAHAHAHA…. OKAY OKAY YOU WIN!" she yelled trying to get the champ from tickling her. He did, and she took deep breathes… he waited while raising an eyebrow. "Vince wants me to go spend a week with the new chick so she can get to know someone before she comes on the road so she won't feel weird, OKAY!" Trish got of the bed and started packing her other suit cases, " So, I'm going to go stay at her place, then bring her back on tour."

Trish turned around, only to discover that John had spaced out. **_I should have known… he does that every time some one brings her up…_**

"John…"she said quietly.

"…"

"John…" she said louder.

"…"

"JOHN!" she yelled while throwing a pillow at him. It hit him in his face causing the small diva to break into giggles. "About damn time! Any way I'm leaving Monday…"

"So, why are you packing now?" he said while glaring in her direction.

"I didn't want to wait till the last minute. Oh, shit!" Trish ran across the room in search of her cell phone.

"What?" John asked, completely confused.

"I need to call her and let her know when I'm suppose to arrive…There you are!" she produced a cell phone from her make-up bag. " I wonder how that got in there…" she shrugged her shoulders.

"How are you gonna call her?"

"Vince gave me her cell phone number…" she gave him a look, "Why?"

"No reason." he quickly answered, looking any where but at Trish.

"Does someone want a certain someone's number?" she proceeded to dial a number and press talk, while she saw a look of hope on John's face. " Sorry, but you'll have to ask her yourself, 'cause I don't wanna get on the bad side of this girl." She said while she was listening to the dial tone.

Trish laughed as John tried to attempt to pout, until she heard someone answer the phone.

_"Yo?"_

"Hello, is this Vic?" Trish asked. John stood up to put his ear next to speaker of the phone, causing Trish to giggle at him.

_"Yeah, the one and only. Can I help you?"_

"It's Trish…"

_"Oh, my future roommate, right? Trish Stratus, right?"_

"Yeah…"

_"Cool, I saw you a couple times when the guards would let us watch the show… Great job kicking that other chick's ass! What was her name? Candy, or something or other?"_

"Candice, yea thanks, she's a total bitch… She needed a reality check!" she giggled. John rolled his eyes.

_"Yeah, seemed like it. So, Vince said you were coming out here. Do you know what time?"_

" My flight leaves at eight in the morning, so I should be there around eleven or so…"

_" That's cool. Give me a call before you get on the plane then. Is this your cell phone number?"_

"Yeah… So, I'll see you Monday!"

_"Alright, chao!"_

"Adios…" Trish hung up her phone, and looked at John. " I only talked to her for about five or ten minutes and I can already tell that she and I are gonna be great friends!"

"Yeah, she seemed cool on the phone considering she's never met you before. It's like you've known each other for years…"

Time passed by quickly. Before she knew it, Trish was on a plane heading to meet Vic, and she was very excited.


End file.
